Conventionally, a terminal device is proposed which includes: an authentication condition determining unit which determines whether or not at least two conditions are satisfied among a first condition requiring that a time when an input operation is performed on the terminal device is within a set time slot, a second condition requiring that a location of the terminal device is a set location, and a third condition requiring that a communication state of the terminal device is a set state; and an authentication processing unit which performs an authentication process when the authentication condition determining unit determines that at least two conditions are satisfied (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-90650).
In addition, a technique is proposed which enables a wireless access point where a determined device is wirelessly connected to be selected by displaying a list of parameter groups respectively corresponding to wireless access points and having a user perform an operation of selecting any of the wireless access points on the list (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-176099).
Furthermore, there is a technique which, when an information processing device is determined to be included in a range indicated by range information by a determining unit, a process executing unit performs a prescribed process indicated by process identification information associated with the range information (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-211431). There is also a technique that provides a setting for permitting connection only to a wireless LAN specified by an administrator (refer to “ISM CloudOne Purchase Guide”, Networld Corporation, [online], [retrieved Jul. 31, 2015], Internet (URL: http://www.networld.co.jp/nwaas/guide_ism.htm).